


Quiet

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [80]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hide and Seek, Making Out, Onesided Evie/Gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: There was something sort of thrilling about this entire thing, and it all felt so bad even though it was an innocent—well, mostly innocent—game of hide and seek. Something about running around with her very own personal bad boy was just so exciting for Audrey. Jay x Audrey.
Relationships: Evie & Jay (Disney), Evie/Gil (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook & Jay, Jay/Audrey Rose (Disney)
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Kudos: 4





	Quiet

“Shh,” Jay quietly expressed, reaching a hand out to the girl and touched her arm gently as they listened carefully for who was searching for them.

Despite how childish the game might have been, they had all decided to play hide and seek. The part that made it more adult-like was that whenever someone was found, they’d have to kiss the person of the opposite gender that was found previously. Of course, this was a concoction of Harry Hook, and the only reason that they had agreed was because they had nothing better to do and they were all hoping for Evie to have to kiss Gil simply because the bluenette would hate it so much.

The first person to serve as a seeker was Harry because he had made such inconvenient rules for the rest of them. This was so that he would have to wait a while to enjoy his rules.

“Is he around?” Audrey asked quietly, and Jay shook his head carefully, obviously trying to listen.

However, as soon as he heard a girly squeal nearby that no doubt came from Evie, he took Audrey’s hand in his own and hurried down the hall in the opposite direction. Audrey felt her heart racing with the pure exhilaration of it all.

They could hear Evie’s whining and begging for him to have mercy on her and not try to find Gil next, and unfortunately, they could hear Harry’s voice growing closer as he replied to her.

Jay suddenly swiftly opened a door and guided her inside before squeezing in the tiny space himself and shutting it behind them. She suddenly came to the astute realization that it was a broom closet not only because of the lack of space but also due to the fact that bristles of a broom were prickling against her calf a little.

She giggled a bit in spite of herself, and she could feel Jay’s warm breath on her skin as he chuckled breathlessly along with her. They listened carefully and noticed that Harry seemed to have moved on from their area.

“That was close,” Audrey noted, pressing her hands against Jay’s chest since her back was against the wall pretty firmly at this point.

“I’ll say,” Jay replied in a low tone, and Audrey was suddenly quite aware indeed of his closeness. Her eyes were now adjusting to the extreme darkness and even with that, she could barely make out his features with the small amount of light shining through the cracks between the door and its frame.

There was something sort of thrilling about this entire thing, and it all felt so bad even though it was an innocent—well, mostly innocent—game of hide and seek. Something about running around with her very own personal bad boy was just so exciting for her.

But honestly, who could resist Jay—the sweetest, best-looking guy ever to exist?

“Do you think he’s coming back anytime soon?” Audrey spoke in a tone of voice that must have somehow given away her thoughts, and she could feel his gaze immediately snap to her. She looked into his eyes the best that she could given the situation with the light and she could see his slightly smirking expression.

“Maybe. Who can say?” Jay answered, flirtatiousness lacing his words. Audrey moved a bit closer to him, trailing her fingers down his chest.

“What if we were quiet?” Audrey questioned, offering him an open opportunity to just kiss her senseless. After all, that was one of their favorite staples of their relationship.

He touched her waist gently and she caught just a small glimpse of his giant grin before their lips met firmly. She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, pulling him closer to her. He pressed against her closely, resting one of his arms against the wall as the other squeezed her waist firmly.

Audrey threaded her fingers through his hair, and she could feel him deepen the kiss in reaction to her movement.

She pulled away just barely, kissing the corner of his mouth and moving along the side of his face as she trailed kisses. He growled under his breath and wasted no time in capturing her lips with his own with renewed vigor. She smiled against his lips, moving her own against his as they unashamedly made out.

“Oi, good grief, get a room, why don’t ye?!” Harry cried suddenly, and Jay pulled away from her quickly. Audrey covered her eyes quickly, trying to shield herself from the sudden flood of light pouring in.

“We had one, dipwad, until you came and opened the door,” Jay informed him, his voice completely no-nonsense as he glared at the other boy. Audrey immediately started to feel a little embarrassed, especially when she noted the ridiculously large amount of lipstick smeared along Jay’s face.

“CRAP!!! Now Gorgeous Face is goin’ to ‘ave to kiss _you_!” Harry exclaimed, throwing his hands out in aggravation as he groaned loudly at the fact that his plan for Evie had completely flopped. Jay rolled his eyes, moving back from Audrey and letting her out from the closet before quickly following her.

“Why did Gil ‘ave to be so darn good at hiding?!” Harry demanded, irritated with the entire situation.

“Wow, I’m good at hiding, too?!” Gil suddenly cried, and Harry swiftly turned around, spotting Gil hiding behind a potted plant in the corner nearby. Harry narrowed his eyes as he looked at the boy. He rolled his eyes, realizing that his plan was not going well at all.

“And now Princess here has to kiss Gilly,” Harry sighed deeply. However, he looked infinitely happier when he spotted Audrey immediate full-body shiver. The very thought of kissing Gil grossed her out an unbelievable amount.

“Well, maybe it wasn’t a total bust, eh?” Harry smiled widely, shrugging as he headed off to look for the rest of the gang. Audrey watched him leave, making sure to hide herself on the other side of Jay so that her boyfriend was shielding her from Gil.

“Oh, and by the way, ye got somethin’ on yer face, Jay-Jay,” Harry pointed out with an evil grin curling on his face, gesturing to the former thief with his hook.

Audrey wasted no time in hiding her head against Jay’s chest in pure embarrassment.


End file.
